Sabrina Mercury
Sabrina Mercury '(サブリナ・マーキュリー ''Saburina Mākyurī), who affectionately loves to be addressed as '''Brina as she finds the nickname adorable, is a member of the famous Independent Guild, Dawn Horizon and is also a Dragon under the guise of a human. With her true identity being Athelza, the Cosmic Dragon of Enchantment, Sabrina was a participant of the that took place several centuries ago and was an adamant believer that humans and dragons can and should coexist with one another. After the war had progressed to uncertain heights, Sabrina endured severe injuries and finally withdrew herself from the battle and went into hiding to recover her strength. Since leaving the war and travelling across Earth Land, Sabrina has joined a multitude of different organizations to pass the time and also gather information about the many different forms of Lost Magic that interested her. During such time, she eventually ended up within territory and roamed across the western continent in her pursuit of knowledge and ancient magic. During her stay on the continent, Sabrina came to know of the existence of the rising military power known as the but had no interest in getting herself involved with human politics and kept to herself. Sabrina's superior existence became a well spread topic across the lands as many mages fell victim to her overwhelming array of magic and she earned both the nickname of Divine Mistress of Magic for her mastery over several unique magic, along with the title Busty Conqueror, a name that Sabrina thinks of in good humor, for her sizeable rack and dominant combat style, Having gained everything she could possibly think of finding on the Alakitasia continent, Sabrina felt it was time to move on as she now set her sights towards the eastern region of where she was hopeful of discovering even more about untold magic that she had yet to probe into. Just like in Alakitasia, Sabrina quickly made herself known to all of the guilds and mages in Ishgar for her mastery over many forms of magic and she was approached by an endless swarm of guilds aiming to recruit her, which she all flatly refused out of disinterest from all those who she interviewed. Almost feeling that her decision to come to Ishgar was a mistake, Sabrina was pleasently surprised when she met her future guild master Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, who appeared from out of nowhere and challenged Sabrina to a duel to verify her strength. Having no reason to object and amused by Tetsuya's confidence, Sabrina battled against the confident mage and the two dueled one another in a battle that shook the landscape, their confrontation finally reaching its climax when Sabrina grew bored of toying with the guild master and revealed her true form as a Dragon for sheer amusement, expecting him to cower in fear at seeing what he was truly up against. To her complete surprise however, Tetsuya wasn't scared at all by her appearance and charged at her with everything he had but ultimately fell with one swipe of Sabrina's mighty tail. Unbeknowest to the unconscious Tetsuya, his impressive display of Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic had sparked endless curiosity from Sabrina as she recalled the magic of one of her dearest friends and comrades during the Dragon Civil War. With her interest in Tetsuya growing, Sabrina tended to his wounds and brought him back to her place of residence where she questioned his usage of said dragon slayer magic, deducing rather quickly that Drayden has most likely erased Tetsuya's memories of him and disappeared. Another surprise awaited the troubled dragon as she was offered a place in Tetsuya's guild due to his obsession and fascination with Sabrina's overwhelming power and her personality. Thinking the matter over, Sabrina's curiosity and desire to see how he was connected to her dear friend, how strong he could potentially become in the future, along with her quite obvious fondness for the younger attractive mage, made her happily accept the invitation. Appearance In her human form, Sabrina takes on the appearance of an attractive adult woman with tangerine colored hair and deep caramel eyes. She's rather tall in stature — standing just above six feet and has a fair skin complexion, giving her the appearance of a woman native to Ishgar. Her hair reaches past her shoulder and falls right below her slim waist — her hip to thigh ratio being quite voluptuous in nature. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that Sabrina embodies what many would describe as a "perfect adult woman" as she has no apparent flaws in her appearance at all, possessing the beauty and body to match up with any recognized model in Earth Land. The one trait about Sabrina that many men and woman find unbelievable are her rather humongous breasts that rest comfortably on her chest — drawing in the attention of nearly anyone who catches sight of them, which isn't really hard to do. On a more detailed note about Sabrina's human appearance, her usual choice of clothing is akin to that of a traditional western female wizard as she sports a revealing white lace top — the top of which doesn't even bother to try and hide her ample buxom, along with a long purple dress with a pair of slit's slicing all the way from the side of the dress up to her hips as her smooth legs are exposed. She also wears a purple corset with light purple stripes that extends from the top of her dress to the bottom. Around her waist, Sabrina keeps in company a dark red cloth that keeps the dress tightly secured around her body. On her arms, she wears a pair of purple detached sleeves that are not that lengthy as the stretch from her shoulder just up to her hands. To finish her wizardly appearance, Sabrina wears a black and purple wizard hat on top of her head that will occasionally cover her face whenever she is engaged in battle. In her original dragon form, Sabrina, who is actually known as Athelza, takes on the appearance of a titanic and enormous eastern dragon whose body stretches for at least several miles. Her scales are ripped with golden texture and she has in possession small golden wings on the side of her lengthy body — resembling the shape of a serpent if you will. On her face, Athelza actually has two mouths that are both large in size and have razor sharp fangs that can rip almost anything to shreds if they got a hold of it. Whenever Sabrina turns back into Athelza, the sky will usually darken and the surrounding winds will blow towards the area where her body is as her stature is so physically and magically imposing that mother nature itself will quake and bow down to her glorious figure. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Eternia Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Enchantment Barrier Magic Magic Eye Familiar Spirit Magic Archive Trivia Category:Earthland Category:Alakitasia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Enchantment User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Archive Magic User Category:Dawn Horizon Category:Independent Mage Category:CBZ Female Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Non-Human Category:Caster Mage Category:Trident Alliance